


New year with you

by LillyUnova



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluffy drabble, New Year's Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: Aikawa and An count their blessings.
Relationships: Aikawa Eri/Kohinata An
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	New year with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risanecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risanecchi/gifts).



> So I was on Tumblr and saw an amazing piece of art and I want to write a drabble related to the art. Happy new year!! I wish everyone a great day and an awesome 2021 <3

Snow cascaded down from the cloud filled sky filling the sidewalk with the precipitate. There were many people on this special day, many people were with their significant other as happy as could be. Temples could be seen in the distance, the streets meticulously decorated with red and white streamers and banners which all held many meanings.

It all screamed new years eve. Or more specifically, *Hatsumode. This year, while a rollercoaster, the ride came to an end. There were many things one could do in 365 days. Climb the ladder at your company, start a business or in the case of An Kohinata finding her lover.

Her heels clicked against the sidewalk, the cold nipped at her skin underneath her light blue scarf. She knew the universe worked in mysterious ways, but she never knew the universe would be so kind as to help facilitate the meeting of her lover of about a year Aikawa Eri. To put it short, they completed each other. The person who kept her grounded, the person who helped her push past her past love Ritsu and found happiness of her own.

In a way Aikawa brought out the best out of her. Gave her the strength to take over her family’s bakery and almost surpassed her mother’s range of expertise bringing in a loyal customer base

“I’m happy you’re here.” An mused, she took note of her breath dissipating into the atmosphere. A soft smile decorated Aikawa’s face as their hands entwined. A lover like atmosphere enveloped the two along with a sense of relaxation. No deadlines, no screeching on the phone at the crack of dawn just her and her lover spending the day together.

“Me too. Finally I can relax without any worry.” They rounded the corner, many couples and families were out and about smiling and laughing. Light wisps of smoke filled the air, many people praying for their loved ones, or for a better year overall. The two stopped at an open shrine, An fishing out 5 yen from her pocket.

She gave her lover a coin before taking a deep breath before simultaneously throwing the coins into the small red box, clapping two times and their eyes closed as prayers softly emanated from their lips.

An’s thoughts were filled with her family, her lover and not surprisingly Ritsu. He was and will always remain one of the most important people in her life. In a way, she was like that brother she wished she had, while that precious friendship was morphed into feelings of love on her end. In a way she was surprised they still remained friends, feelings of friendship had come back into their lives and she was forever thankful for his existence in her life.

Her thoughts turned to Aikawa. Who knew a small talk at a cafe could have caused them to become lovers. While work and residual feelings were obstacles in their one year relationship, things were starting to fall in place as of late.

_ I hope Ricchan and others are happy. I wish I can be happy with Aikawa. _

The snow illuminated her soft features as she continued to pray. Her heart danced in her chest. Everything just felt so right. If she had to go through the heartache and unrequited love just to get to where she was today, she would do it ten times over.

**_/GG/_ **

Hatsumode was one of Aikawa’s favorite days of the year. With a day off during the winter, what was there not to like? She was able to see her lover for the whole day without another screaming phone call or breaking down doors and shaking the man letting out her irritation. Just staying in bed with the love of her life doing absolutely nothing. It was a feeling that would always hold a place in her heart.

Her shy girlfriend looked like an angel, saved for the halo perched atop her head. She truly didn’t know what else to say at that moment. She took the time to count all the good things that occurred throughout the year.

_ I hope I can remain with An for the rest of my life, I hope my mother and father are doing okay and for the love of god I hope Usami-sensei will stick with his deadlines this year and forever!  _ The thought of her star author caused frustration to almost ruin the calm that blanketed over them.

Her dark blue eyes fluttered open, her gaze turned towards her lover and she swore her heart skipped a beat. The snow illuminated her soft features, she just looked so calm, so happy. Aikawa could feel all the love for her overflowing. And that moment, she was eternally grateful for the universe helping her meet the one

**_/GG/_ **

New years eve continued and the couple walked hand in hand in complete silence. The aura of calm followed them over to a tree. Lips were locked in a kiss, gloved hands tenderly embracing each other, puffs of air.

An let her head lean on her lover’s shoulder. “I’ll make you some cinnamon bun when we go home.” It came out as a breathless whisper, more featherlight kisses her placed on her cheek.

“That would be perfect. Just spending the new year with you.” Things could not be any better.

**Author's Note:**

> * Hatsumode is an annual event held in Japan. People would visit a shrine and pray for good luck for the new year.
> 
> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! <3


End file.
